Vehicles can emit acoustic messages to the surrounding environment to communicate with targets, e.g., pedestrians, other vehicles, etc. The acoustic messages can include, e.g., sirens, horn sounds, messages, etc. The acoustic messages travel as acoustic waves through air to the targets. These messages may be affected by the relative motion of objects resulting in a Doppler shift.